


Green, Green, Green.

by leijonara



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: (ambiguous), Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Love, Post-ball, Pre-Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leijonara/pseuds/leijonara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the final farewell between everybody's favourite thieves, thanks to (as always, it would seem) macavity and his inclination to killing stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, Green, Green.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one sitting, and, uh, ive never cried writing a fic but this time i actually came close, but i think that was because of the music i was playing + the images i was writing.

Rumpleteazer isn't by the car lot when you arrive. Not that she should be, just... she should be. She promised, she looked you in the eye and promised and said _Jerrie I'll be there, I'll be there, I promise. I promise. Don't worry about it._ Like you could just stop.

 

There isn't anything you can really do about it, her not being here. You give an short, sharp sigh, halfway to a hiss but not quite there, and step further into the clearing formed by piles of wrecked vehicles. You've always liked it here. You would've made your den here, in fact, but Rumpleteazer wanted to be closer to the others and she's never said why but you know anyway. So you kissed the car lot goodbye and made a den closer to the middle of the main Junkyard, with the other cats. You feel a bit safer there too, sure, but you don't like the idea of being too open. These cats know about Macavity the Mystery Cat and they don't need to be informed that you and Teazer do as well. And as you walk among scattered bits of metal, the thought of him is what quickens your step.

"Tea?" you call hesitantly, voice echoing and warping off the twisted scrap and cracked glass sheets. No reply. You ain't got no reason to be worried proper. Not really. But you've never failed a mission yet and you won't fail this one, can't fail this one. Her protection was and is your pay, even if the payment is a little different now. You catch your lip on a fang and can't help biting down a bit, trying to distract yourself. The pain is shortlived. The worry is not.

She's probably just late, you tell yourself, she's never been good at being on time. Used to slink into meetings with flat ears five minutes behind everyone else. Was cute. He thought so too, he'd never snap at her for it like you always feared. Didn't snap at her at all in those early days, she was too bright still.

When you reach a dead end, you kick a little chunk of plastic savagely and only feel a bit better when it smashes a window with a loud crash and a few little tinkles, light like rain, to follow. For a moment you stand, the sounds washing over you. Then you turn right around and head back to where the clearing meets the path back to the more populated areas.

 

As you approach, the sound of crashing footsteps makes your fur bush out and your ears snap flat. You stand stiff and tall as someone comes down the path, bursting out with a cry of your name.  
"Jellylorum?" you manage to ask, shocked by the sight of the old queen with her paws covered in blood, streaked up past her elbows. "Whose blood-"  
"It's Rumpleteazer's," she wails, staggering closer and gesturing wildly. "We just found her, we don't know- she needs you, now!" Your heart skips a beat and you run, pounding back up the path with panic coursing through you. 

_They got her, they found us, they want us dead._

You round a corner to the sound of cries and too much talking, from too many cats. They're gathered around the worst of the noise, but you shove your way through and there she is, she's lying on the ground and she's painted red all over and it's soaking through the dirt, there's so much blood, it's too much, she doesn't have-

"Jerrie?" she tries, and opens her eyes. They're green, green, _green_ against the blood, and though they don't focus well they focus on you, and you kneel by her side.

"Teazer," you whisper, "what've you gone and done to yourself now?" Your eyes sting as you take her hand, squeeze it gently, and she rasps out a breath.

"Was him. Him personally. Gutted me all messy like, Jerrie, I look awful." You bend down, press your lips to hers quickly, don't notice the other cats start to clear away a little. 

"You look beautiful. You've always looked beautiful." She laughs then, wheezy and there's something bubbling in her throat, and you're panicking again but she just murmurs,  
"Red ain't my colour. It's his. D'you think he's happy now?"

"I don't care if he's happy. I care if you're gonna be okay." You're too scared to even look past her chest, because you saw something that didn't look much like flesh or fur and you have this sick feeling that she meant "gutted" literally.

Rumpleteazer presses her lips together. Blood forms a bubble in her nose. She regards you fondly, and you know there are real tears in your eyes now.  
"Jerrie, if I had a chance Jenny woulda shoved you away and had me wrapped in bandages. She wouldn't wait for me to be comforted a little bit first. You really are dumb as a bag of rocks, you know that?" You laugh and it's short and clipped and painful but how _dare_ you even think of pain while Teazer is here with her life soaking into the dust-  
"You've always made sure I knew it." And you laugh again, and then it turns into a sob, and carefully you adjust positions so you can cradle her head up to your chest and hold her close.  
She winces, but doesn't even make a noise. "Teazer?"  
She opens her eyes again and gazes at you and leans her cheek into your fur.

"Jerrie," she whispers with tears in her voice, "it hurts so much."  
It's then start crying for real, tears dripping onto her face as you clench your teeth to keep the sobs at bay. She needs you to be strong, just for a bit.  
"It's okay, Tea," you tell her softly, reaching across her destroyed body for her other hand and lacing your fingers with hers tightly, "you've done so good. You've been so strong. You don't gotta hold on-" your voice cracks and you swallow thickly. "You can let go." Her eyes turn huge and round and something pierces your heart at the terror in them.  
"No," she gasps, free hand reaching up to cling to your neck. "Please, I can't go, I love you, I don't want to die, Jerrie, _I don't want to die_ ," and she melts into hysterical sobbing, and if you could give your life to save hers you would, and she croaks, "I'm so scared," and you hug her tight and press your foreheads together, and all you can see are her eyes.  
"Don't be," you get out between sobs, "don't be scared, I'm right here, Tea, I'm right here and I love you too. It's okay, it's okay, I'll be alright and so will you." Her bright green gaze meets yours and stays there, and she gives a shaky little nod and clutches your hand and her body goes slack, her head lolls back, her fingers fall loose, her shudders stop. She gives one last, tiny sigh, then she dies in your arms and there's nothing you can do.

**Author's Note:**

> this COULD and probably will have like ten more chapters but i have other stories to finish before i tackle this one.


End file.
